Wanted:Time After
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: The story takes place some time after the orginal story. Armeria and Skulls relationship is still a bit shaky. Armeria now knows how to fight a bit, but they now have bounty's put on all of their heads. How long will it be until they finally get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Armeria breathed in and out. She was being trained how to fight, by her lover Captain Skulls, formally known as Luce. Luce was the nephew of the Governor Lanceman. He was kidnapped by Skulls and after spending some time on the ship, learning about the world and sea and was trained how to fight, he then took on the role as being Captain Skulls after telling the previous Captain Skulls about his dream about becoming a pirate like him. Captain Skulls gladly gave him the position, after all he wasn't getting any younger and he needed an heir to carry the name Skulls. Captain Skulls than became doc and is very wise and helpful when crew members get injured.

Armeria looked at the Captain Skulls/Luce in front of her. They had their swords against each other. This was a result of Luce's attack being blocked by Armeria. Captain Skulls then pushed a bit and managed to get Armeria off balance. Armeria then dropped her sword as she fell and Skulls aimed his sword at her throat only to find himself being pointed at by a gun.

"Your reaction time is getting better, but you can't keep on relying on your gun all the time. There will be times when you run out of bullets and have no choice but to use a sword. Which is the whole point of me training you, Armeria." He then sheathed his sword and helped Armeria up. Armeria brushed dirt off her blue dress.

"Sorry, its just a natural reaction for me to pull out my gun." Armeria said.

Skulls sighed. "You'll get it right, someday."

_Let's hope it'll be sooner than later. We definitely need her to learn how to fight with a sword. Having a bounty on my head and traveling from place to place and at the same time getting run into by ships and hunters who will definitely try to use Armeria as a hostage. I made a promise that I would protect her...but if what happened last time happens again, I don't know what I'll do. Last time was a huge mess and Armeria almost became part of-_ Skulls put a stop to his own thought, just thinking about what happened last time sent chills down his back.

"Skulls!" He heard his name being called out.

Skulls looked at Armeria. "Hmm?"

"Skulls, weren't you listening?" Armeria asked.

"You were...saying something?" Skulls asked.

"Yes!"

"What is it?"

"We've just docked at the town." Armeria said.

"Cap'n must've been day dreaming bout Armeria." Skulls heard one of the crew men said. This made him twitch slightly.

"Aye. Well least it wasn't like last time." Another crew man said.

He then heard another crew man laughing. "I remember that time! That was funny!" Skull began to twitch again.

He then walked over to the Crew men that were talking. "If you don't shut up soon.." He began. "I'll throw you all overboard!!" All the crew men immediately stopped talking and looked at him in fear. "Ye..yes Captain!" The crew members said, while they all thought. Scary.

"Everyone!" He began. "You know what to do...Watch your backs and be careful. We can't afford to be in this town longer than we need to. Just get the supplies you were assigned ASAP. As soon as every supply is on this ship, we'll then leave. No hanging out at brothels or bars or theatres." When Skulls came to the theatres part he looked at Armeria.

"What?! Did you really exepect me to NOT see the greatest musical of all time?!" Armeria said.

"If it obviously puts you in danger, yes!"

"Hey! The people made it very convincing."

"They spelled the name of the group wrong! On top of that at the bottom of the sign it even said-" Skulls sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just promise me, that the next time you want to see something tell me first. We both know how dangerous it is for you to be alone." Skulls said.

"I-" Armeria began to say. "Okay." She said.

Skulls could feel eye on his back, he then turned around and could see the Crew man looking at him an Armeria with goofy grins and blushes. "GO!" Skulls said. They all scrambled off the ship.

In town...

Armeria and Skulls were walking together, Armeria had a shopping list in her hand. She read over it silently as they walked. Both Armeria and Skulls were wearing disguises. Armeria spotted a Wanted poster that had both her and Skulls on it. It was nailed to the wall of a closed store, it laid near the corner of the street. Skulls sighed, he also saw the poster.

"Another reason, why I hate most rich people." Skulls said softly to Armeria looking at the poster. "I mean, seriously, look how much we're worth!" Armeria shook her head. Skulls looked at her. "You should be worth more Songstress. You've sung almost every song known to man and let's not forget that one of thoses songs was the Devil's Score. When you sung it, no one suffered from the so called cursed."

"How could I forget?" Armeria asked. "That was when you said you'll protect me." Armeria giggled a bit. Skulls frowned.

"On second thought, someone DID suffer from the so called Devil's Score Curse." Skulls said.

Armeria put her hands on each side of Skull's face. "We both know that you don't mean it." She said. Skulls bent down and kissed her. "Let's go." Skulls said. They then walked off together.

Unfortunately for them, someone was listening to their conversation. A man with long black hair came around the corner and looked at Skulls and Armeria. "Hmm? Could it be? Well if they are, they'll make me a lot of money." The man said softly to himself while rubbing his two fingers and thumbs together.


	2. Chapter 2

Armeria and Skulls had just gotten the last item on the list. Skulls was carrying the supplies. They then saw a man that looked similar to a guy on the crew, he was walking out of the bar and looked a bit drunk. "Is that..." Armeria began. "Maybe." Skulls said before walking toward the guy. Skulls then tapped his shoulder, the man turned around. Immediately, Skulls said. "What are you doing here? Your order was to go to the other side of town and buy a sword." Skulls sighed as he closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. Why did I even agree to let him on ship? Skulls began to think, but his thoughts were interrupted. "Your...Your that guy on the-" The guy's mouth was covered before he could say the last word. "Now, now. We don't want anyone to know about them, especially when their heads are mine!" The man with the long black hair said. "A Bounty Hunter." Armeria said. She then started to reach for her gun, but Skulls stopped her hand. "Skulls, W-" "Good thing you stopped her. She would've died if you didn't." The man said. "What is he talking about?" Armeria asked. "We're surrounded." Skulls said, looking at the places where different men and woman were blending in with the town. "Oh." Armeria said. "You caught on pretty quickly. No wonder there's so many bounties on your head." The man said. "Now, come with us. I'm going to need a lil favor." "What if we don't?" Skulls asked. "We already have your crew, so I guess I'll just order them to kill the little lady over there." Skulls was silent for awhile. "Well?" The man asked. "Looks like we don't have a choice. Fine, we'll go with you." Skulls said as he had a small thought in his head. "Good." The man then uncovered the guy's mouth. "Your coming with us too." He said. "If you refuse, I'll have my men kill you off." He said. The man then lead the way, with Armeria and Skulls following behind.


End file.
